My Own Sasuke
by blonde.mindblower
Summary: Sakura calls up MTV after Sasuke leaves the village. Crazy things happen.Rookies Age:15 Team Gai Age:16 1st in MTV parody series.
1. My Own Sasuke

-1**Helloez. I totally screwed up the first time I posted this, and didn't double space, because I am a moron. Oh, and if in the beginning, I sounded like I was on crack, then just know I drank one too many things of coffee. Well, enjoy my craptastic story! **

_**My Own Sasuke**_

Sakura was devastated when Sasuke left the village. So what did she do? She called up MTV and asked them to do a My Own Sasuke version! She made Tenten tape her showing her room, which, yes, was a total shrine to Sasuke.

Sakura:Okay, by my bed the wall is _completley _covered with pictures of Sasuke. The other walls in my room are only_ partially_ covered, so this wall is the best!-  
Tenten:Do your parents know about this?  
Sakura: Well, no. Why?  
Tenten: Nothing. Doesn't matter. Anyway, what color is your wall?  
Sakura:(thinking) Well, I remember painting it myself, but the pictures have been up for so long that I forgot!  
Tenten: What about the partially covered walls?  
Sakura: I put something on the walls before I put up the pictures so they wouldn't fall off, and that Sasuke wouldn't try to get his pictures back!  
Tenten: Well, that makes sense.  
Sakura: Here's the big paper Uchiha fan I made with Sasuke's picture on it of course! It's so kawaii don't you think?  
Tenten: Wow. It's almost as big as Temari's fan...  
Sakura: Oh, and my comforter and everything was personalized, so they have Sasuke on it! And, since Kankuro is great with dolls and stuff like that...  
Kankuro: BATTLE-PUPPETS!!! NOT DOLLS!!!  
Sakura: Whatever. He made me a Sasuke doll, so now I can sleep with him ever night!!!  
Tenten: That doesn't sound right...  
Sakura: My only payment was to set him up on a date with Ino. Maybe I should of told her about that first...  
Ino: EVERYBODY! LOCK THE WINDOWS AND DOORS! JEPETTO IS IN HEAT!!  
Tenten: Very smart, Sakura.  
Ino: looks at Sakura Huh? Is this your fault that Kankerou keeps on saying I've got a date with him?  
Sakura: Erm, no! Why would you think that?  
Ino: Because of whatgets cut off  
Kankerou: Ino! You can't hide forever! Pinkie promised me a date with you, so you have to honor that commitment!  
Ino:glares at Sakura Shit!hides in Sakura's closet which, is like a mini- temple built to Sasuke Wow. Now that I hate Sasuke, this is kinda creepy...  
Sakura: Hey! I was going to show the closet next! Tenten, you've stopped rolling right?  
Tenten: Duh.  
Sakura: Okay, good.  
Kankerou bursts in the room in a suit and holding a bouquet of flowers.  
Kankerou: Hey Pinkie! Where's Ino? You promised me a date with her after I made you that stupid doll of yours. Anyway, I brought something for her.  
Tenten: Haven't seen her all day.  
Kankerou: Aaw! Maybe she's at Starbucks.  
Sakura: Yeah! Check there! She practically lives there!  
After Kankerou left Sakura opened the closet  
Sakura: Ino, you can come out now!  
Ino: Phew! Thanks! Let's finish the video if we want to send it off to MTV!  
Sakura: Okay, now the closet. Here is one of the awesomest parts of the room!  
Sakura opens the closet revealing her mini-temple which causes Tenten to almost drop the camera.  
Sakura: This is my shrine to Sasuke! It's a pretty big closet once you take out all my clothes.  
Ino: Where are all your clothes then?  
Sakura: The big wooden trunk with all the Sasuke carvings.  
Ino:--' No comment.  
Sakura: Well that's pretty much it. To the post office!

-End of Chappie One- 


	2. Showie Time:Yes, this title is weird

-1**Helloez. Just trying to make up for the screwed up everything from the last time I posted this story. This is the second chappie, and yay. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze review! I really want to know if people DO think this is the craptastic story it really is.(But you don't have to think so) Disclaimer: It should be pretty clear to the world that I don't own Naruto. If I did, it would not be what it is today.**

_**-Showie Time!-**_

-3 months later-  
Sakura, Ino and Tenten were sitting in a big room in the MTV studio. Five guys stepped out in front of them. Then Lee bursts in the room.  
Lee: Sakura! I could be your own Sasuke!! I will protect you...  
Sakura: Security!  
Lee was carried out by guards and the camera started rolling again.  
Ino: That was weird.  
Tenten:o.O  
Sakura: Alright, guys introduce yourselves.  
Guy #1: I'm Sasori  
Guy #2: What the beep! I'm Hidan. Why don't you go suck an egg and die you annoyingbeep!  
Ino:o.O  
Tenten:o.O  
Sakura: I can tell he's already a lot like Sasuke.-  
Guy #3: I'm Zaku.sigh  
Guy #4: Mpmphahmdu!  
Tenten: What?  
Camera Guy: I think he said he's Dosu.  
Ino: He loks like a mummified porcupine.  
Sakura: Well, he's confusing, like Sasuke! Next guy.  
Guy #5: I'm...Itachi.  
Sakura:squeals OMG!!! You look just like Sasuke!  
Ino: Yeah...  
Sakura: Okay! Now I'm going to quiz you all on Sasuke and how much you know about him! Sasori, what's his fav. food?  
Sasori: Ummm, whatever you don't like?  
Sakura: Correct! Those were his exact words...Oay! Hidan, when is Sasuke's b-day?  
Hidan: I don't give abeep about when that beep beep birthday beep is! beeeeeeeeeeep  
Sakura: Wrong! It's July 23! Zaku, what are his two favorite colors?  
Zaku:looking at picture behind him Blue and Black?  
Sakura: Right!  
Ino and Tenten:shaking their heads at dumb this is  
Sakura: Dosu, how old is Sasuke?  
Dosu: Mphmabtm!  
Camera Guy: Yeah, don't understand him.  
Sakura: Well, whatever you said, the answer is 15! Itachi, you're last. The question is, why did Sasuke leave the village?  
Itachi: To gain power to kill his brother. Am I right? (said last part sarcastically)  
Ino: (noticed the sarcasm) I don't know about this...  
Sakura: (too cheerful to notice) Yep! All right, even though I don't want to, I'm going to to have to eliminate one guy. Okay, my friends and I agree that we should eliminate Dosu.  
Dosu: Mmphnmd!?!?  
Sakura; Sorry, but we couldn't understand you at all with all those bandages. All the rest of the guys walk into the next room.  
All the guys walked into the next room  
Sakura: Okay, Sasuke's a pretty strong ninja. Let's see how you do against this guy I picked out.  
(Sakura drags in Shino, who is bound and unconscious.)  
Sakura: Wake up!  
Ino: Sakura! What the heck?!  
Tenten: This is getting too weird for me...  
Sakura: Nonsense! Wakey Wakey!slaps  
Shino: God! Okay, I'm awake!  
Sakura:Okay Sasori, your first.  
Sasori battles Shino for a while and wins.(Duh, he's not an S-rank for nothing.)  
Sakura: Good, but could've been better. Hidan, you're next!  
Hidan; Whatever beep I'll make this quick!  
Battles Shino and wins. Shino is severely wounded. Sakura revives him so he can fight again.  
Ino: Shouldn't he rest? I think you're overworking him...  
Tenten: That may be a good idea.  
Sakura: Well too bad! Zaku, your turn!  
Zaku battles Shino but loses because Shino's bugs plugged up the holes in his hands and his arms blew up.  
Ino and Tenten: OMG! Call an ambulance!  
Shino collapses from exhaustion shortly after Zaku is taken to the ER.  
Sakura: Well Itachi, I guess you're going to have to fight someone else. Lee!  
Lee runs up to Sakura.  
Lee: Yes, my darling?  
Sakura: Don't call me that. Fight that guy over there will you?  
Lee: Gai-sensei I will make you proud! GO YOUTH!!!  
Itachi: Mangekyou Sharingan! pwns Lee  
Sakura: Good job!  
Ino: Well that was short.  
Tenten: No comment.  
Sakura: Well, I have to eliminate Zaku, because not only did he lose, but he's in the ER so we can't do anything with him!  
Ino: You don't even seem sorry he's in the ER because of you.  
Sakura: Whatever! Okay. Sasuke likes the band Linkin Park for who knows why. So, each of you are going to sing one of their songs to determine who will be My Own Sasuke!  
Ino: Emo music, huh?  
Tenten: Makes sense.  
Sakura: Go off and prepare for your live performance!  
All three guys leave the room. Hidan is cussing and complaining about singing.  
Sasori: Okay, I have to sing "In the End". Finally my hidden talents will be revealed!  
Hidan:WTF?! I have to sing this crap "Numb". beeeeeeeeeep  
Itachi: I'm singing "What I've done". I'm starting to regret this.  
-Stay tuned to see who wins the Final Round!-


	3. And the winner is

-1**Okay, for anybody who cares, dis is the last chappie. Sequel coming up! I really didn't feel like posting this when I posted the other two chappies…so yeah. The sequel is called Room Raiderz! And I'll try to have it up today or soon or whatever. The ending is going to be pleasant…and I've already written the story AFTER Room Raiderz called 'Made.' I just need to get it on the computer. And note dat I wrote these a while ago, so now I may NOT support the pairings in my story fully, and I don't want to change it, becuz it would ruin da story. Have fun!**

_**-And the winner is…-**_

- 2 hours later-  
Sakura: Okay Sasori! You're first!  
Sasori is dressed in Sasuke's first season outfit and hair is done like his. He then sings "In the End" like he's a Backstreet Boy or something. Ino and Tenten are very creeped out by this but Sakura seems to like it.  
Sakura: Okay Hidan, you're turn!  
(Hidan's performance was censored due to the numerous swearing and sticking up of the middle finger)  
Sakura: OMG! Maybe you're too much like Sasuke...Itachi, go!  
Itachi sings, and he actually had a good voice. He refused to wear anything of Sasuke's(especially the black onesie) so he wore what he normally did when he was 13.  
Sakura: Really Good!  
Ino: Well, I guess it was the best in my opinion.  
Tenten: Nuff said.  
Sakura: Well, the girls and I agree, Itachi, you're My Own Sasuke!  
Sakura runs up to Itachi and hugs his arm.  
Sakura: I'm going to have to start putting pictures of YOU in my room.  
Itachi: (thinking; How am I going to infiltrate Konoha with this girl following me wherever I go?) Please let go of my arm...  
Sakura: Nope!  
Ino: I feel bad for him. She's not going to leave him alone...

Tenten: Well not our problem. Wanna go to Starbucks?  
Ino: All right! Coffee!  
-Far away from the MTV Studio...-  
Karin: Yay! My Own is on!  
Sugetsu: My favorite was My Own Nick Lachey.  
Juugo: Mine was My Own Pink  
Karin: Come on Sasuke-kun!  
Sasuke: Well, I have nothing better to do, so I'll watch with you losers. Wha...MY OWN SASUKE?!?!?!? WTF!  
Sugetsu: Hey, looks like Karin isn't your only fangirl.  
Karin: Shut up youbeep!(punches, but misses since he turns into water)  
Juugo: Hey, that do you know that pink-haired chick?  
Sasuke: Sakura. She was in my old genin group and head of my fanclub in Konoha.   
-amn that -itch for embarrassing me on TV!  
Sugetsu: Oooh, look at the blonde! Definitely the opposite of Karin! HOT!  
Karin: Why you...  
Sasuke: That's Ino. She was always chasing me too.  
Sugetsu: Well I call dibs!  
-TV-Ino: Well, Sakura, now that I have hated Sasuke for so long...  
Sugetsu: Yes! She hates you! All the easier for me!  
Juugo: I like the brown haired chick. She's foxy!  
Karin: That was creepy. Juugo has a crush on a girl!  
Sasuke: Wait, is that Itachi?!?!?!? HE MUST DIE!!!  
Sugetsu: Hey at least let us watch the end. I want to see if they'll show more shots of Ino.  
Juugo: And Tenten.  
Sasuke: Fine, I'll kill the TV later.  
(show finshes)  
Juugo: Looks like your brother won. I guess he is the closest thing to you after all.  
Sugetsu: I am going to Konoha baby! NOW!  
Karin: I can't believe that (beep) having all of those pictures of you and everything in her room! SASUKE'S MINE!!!  
Sasuke: I think I'm going to lay down for a while...  
-The end!-

**Short, but datz all folks…yeah, lame, I know… well, if u liked it enough to keep reading, or have nothing better to do, then don't forget to check out Room Raiderz! Oh, and Made too once I get into a typing coma…thatz how the BEST stories are made…Ja ne!**


End file.
